Only Me That You Love (OngNiel)
by pheyhyun
Summary: Seongwoo yang bertahan untuk tidak menyukai seseorang lagi , akhirnya gagal karena Daniel . "Aku tidak menyukaimu daniel! Tidak tidak akan pernah! " , Seongwoo segera memeluk Daniel erat "JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! " seonwoo berteriak sambil menangis ... Ong Seong woo x Kang Daniel, OngNiel, OngNyel, NielOng, Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan** !: Cerita Yaoi ,BoyxBoy, Boys love,

Happy Reading ~~

* * *

Seongwoo berjalan menyusuri lorong melihat ke kanan ke kiri lalu memasuki ruangan yang diatasnya tertulis 'ruang ospek' . Ia masuk dan diam sebentar . melihat ruangannya sudah lumayan penuh peserta ospek . Seongwoo berjalan ke belakang kelas lalu duduk di paling belakang . Setelah beberapa saat ospek dimulai . Di tengah tengah pengarahan, suara pintu terdengar . Semua mata tertuju padanya . Seseorang masuk . Pria bersurai pink dengan perawakan yang tinggi .

"Selamat pagi . Maaf saya terlambat " kata pria itu lalu membungkuk .

"Hari pertama sudah terlambat ,‼ Siapa namamu ? " kata kakak Pembina dengan nada marah .

"Saya Daniel . Kang Daniel"

"Ya sudah , cepat duduk !"

"Baik ," Daniel segera berjalan ke kursi yang masih kosong .

Seongwoo melihat pria bersurai pink itu berjalan kearahnya . Mata mereka bertemu . Daniel segera duduk di kursi kosong sebelah seongwoo .

"Daniel .." kata Daniel memperkenalkan diri .

"Iya aku sudah tau . " jawab Seongwoo .

"Namaku Seongwoo . Ong Seongwoo" lanjutnya .

"Ong Seongwoo . Nama yang lucu ." Kata pria itu tersenyum sambil menunjukan gigi kelicinya . Seongwoo kaget . Betapa manisnya gigi kelinci yang terselip diantara dua bibir merah itu . Sungguh menggemaskan .

Seongwoo segera keluar ruangan setelah pengarahan selesai dan segera pulang . Namun langkahnya terhentikan karena namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Daniel sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya .

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Seongwoo .

"Aku minta nomor handphonemu boleh ?" kata Daniel sambil

Seongwoo mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikan kontaknya kepada Daniel . Sebenarnya Seongwoo enggan memberikan kontaknya ke sembarang orang apalagi mereka baru bertemu sehari .

"Oke , Makasih Seongwoo. Sampai jumpa besok . " Kata Daniel tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Seongwoo dan segera pergi . Seongwoo terkejut lagi melihat senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi kelnci menggemaskan itu .

Seongwoo tiba dirumahnya . Tepatnya di tempat kos karena ia tidak tinggal dengan orangtuanya lagi . Alasannya karena masalah keluarga . Seongwoo langsung merebahkan diri dikasur dan memikirkan keadaan ibunya dan Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya . ia membuka pakaiannya dan mengambil langkah ke kamar mandi segera menyalakan shower dan memejamkan mata . Saat ia mengambil sikat gigi dan bersiap untuk sikat gigi , ia melihat giginya dicermin tiba tiba teringat gigi kelinci milik pria bersurai pink itu . 'Apakah aku juga akan terlihat manis kalau mempunyai gigi seperti itu ' . pikirnya .

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri, ia segera memakai baju kasual yang tergantung di sudut kamar . ia segera melangkah keluar tak lupa mengunci pintu . tak lama seongwoo tiba di sebuah kafe . Seongwoo tidak masuk untuk membeli makanan atau sekedar nongkrong. Ya . Dia bekerja paruh waktu . Dia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri mengingat ia hidup tanpa orang tua lagi , harus membayar uang kos, dan sekarang ia harus mulai menabung untuk biaya kuliahnya .

"Seongwoo , kau sudah datang .." kata Pujin , salah satu teman kerja seongwoo .

"Aku baru pulang dari kampus . maaf kau harus kerja lebih lama . " Seongwoo segera menuju ke belakang kafe , menyimpan tasnya di loker dan segera ganti baju menjadi seragam kafe , lalu ia kembali lagi ke kasir .

"Pulang lah . " Kata Seongwoo .

"Oke .. " jawab Pujin .

Kafe itu memang kafe yang cukup kecil dan tak banyak pelanggan sehingga Seongwoo sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk menyajikan kopi dan membuat beberapa kue .

Disaat yang sama , Kang Daniel pulang ke rumahnya . Terlihat rumah yang lumayan besar .

"Woojin , kakak pulang .." kata Daniel menyapa adiknya , Lee Woojin .

Tidak ada jawaban , Daniel segera melepas sepatu menuju ke ruang makan . Dia serasa tertampar keras melihat adik kecilnya yang baru berusia 9 tahun dan baru kelas 3 SD itu sedang menyiapkan makanan sendiri . Disekitarnya terlihat berantakan , Bungkus sereal berserakan , susu yang sedikit tumpah ke lantai , lemari es yang terbuka lebar .

"Woojin , kau sedang apa ?" Tanya Daniel walaupun ia sudah tau dan segera menutup pintu lemari es .

"Aku lapar ka ,. Kakak bilang aku masih belum boleh menyalakan kompor jadi aku membuat sereal , " Jawab Woojin .

Daniel tertegun medengar itu , tertutama saat mendengar kata 'lapar' keluar dari mulut mungil adiknya . hatinya sangat sakit .

"Woojin , Kakak juga belum makan . Mau nggak woojin nemenin kakak makan di luar . tahan lapar sebentar lagi yah " kata Daniel .

"Tapi apa kakak masih punya uang ? ." kata woojin cemberut .

"Kamu meremehkan kaka yah ? Uang kakak banyak , disana kita akan makan makanan yang enak , terutama kue kesukaan kamu ." kata Daniel menggoda .

"Yaudah, woojin mau .. "

Daniel segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dan pergi menuju tempat makan . Setelah makan mereka pulang

"Woojin , Kamu mau beli kue ? " Tanya Daniel .

"Iya, aku mau kue kering .. " jawab Woojin .

"Oke, kaka akan beli banyak macam kue kering buat kamu , sebagai permintaan maaf kakak sudah buat kamu menunggu sampai lapar "

Mereka berhenti di suatu tempat untuk membeli kue . Segera turun dari mobil dan masuk melihat lihat menu .

"Selamat datang, selamat memesan " suara terdengar dari arah kasir yang sedang fokus membersihkan meja kasir .

"Seongwoo ?" Kata Daniel melihat seongwoo dibalik meja kasir .

"Daniel …" Seongwoo terkejut

* * *

Author's Note

Hi, baru pertama kali upload ff di ffn, maaf kalau bahasanya masih kemana mana, ..

Aku lagi gemez banget sama ongniel nih, oen nguyel nguyel rasanya, ongniel tuh coupel yg hqq, mothers of ship. Sexy couple yang bisa bikin ****** wkwkkw.

Review ya, ! Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2

Peringatan ! Cerita Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Boys Love

* * *

Daniel dan Woojin turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke sebuah kafe untuk membeli beberapa kue . ' _Krriing'_ Suara lonceng yang ada di pintu kafe terdengar menandakan ada pelanggan masuk .

"Selamat datang " kata Seorang kasir sambil fokus membersihka meja kasir .

"Seongwoo ?" Kata Daniel melihat Sengwoo dibalik meja kasir .

"Daniel .. " Seongwoo sedikit terkejut melihat Daniel .

"Kau kerja disini ternyata .. " kata Daniel sambil tersenyum .

Seongwoo melihat gigi kelinci itu lagi yang sungguh menggemaskan .

"Kak Seongwoo ?" Tanya woojin lau segera melihat Seongwoo .

"Kenapa woojin? Kamu kenal kak Seongwoo ?" Tanya Daniel .

"Oh , kau anak kecil yang kemarin aku antar pulang kan ?" kata Seongwoo sedikit kaget juga melihat woojin.

"Oh benarkah itu woojin ? Kenapa kamu bisa diantar kak Seongwoo ?." Tanya Daniel .

Woojin diam menunduk besembunyi dibelakang kaki Daniel .

"Sebenarnya aku melihat woojin sendirian di depan sekolah . Dia terlihat mau menangis saat itu. jadi aku tanya , dan akhirnya dia mau aku antar pulang . " jelas Seongwoo .

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak Seongwoo . " kata Daniel .

"Iya .. Jadi kalian mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Seongwoo .

"Oh maaf aku sampai lupa . Aku pesan 3 waffel cream , 3 pancake madu , 3 cocolate milk . Dan satu pack kue kering untuk dibungkus . " Kata Daiel sambil memberikan kartu ke seongwoo untuk pembayaran .

"Akan segera dibuatkan silahkan duduk dulu . " kata Seongwoo lalu ngembalikan kartu Daniel .

Daniel segera menghampiri meja disudut kafe . dan duduk berdua sambil mengobrol kecil dengan woojin . Tak lama kemudian seongwoo menghampiri mereka dan segera menata makanan yang dipesan diatas meja .

"Duduklah Seongwoo . " kata Daniel .

"Apa ?" Sengwoo sedikit kaget . "Aku masih belum selesai mengerjakan tugasku " lanjutnya .

"Aku hanya berdua dengan woojin, bagaimana bisa kami menghabiskan 3 porsi makanan untuk kami berdua , ya kan Woojin ?.. " Kata Daniel dengan nada sedikit memaksa .

"Ayo makan bersama , kak Seongwoo . " kata Woojin sambil melihat Seongwoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya .

"Anggap saja ini rasa terimakasih woojin dan aku" kata Daniel .

Seongwoo ingin menolak namun tidak tega melihat wajah manis anak kecil itu . Sehingga membuat Seongwoo duduk di kursi sebelah Woojin .

"Baiklah , karena woojin " kata Seongwoo .

Mereka bertiga akhirnya makan bersama disatu meja , Seongwoo terlihat tidak nyaman karena ini baru pertama kali baginya . Memakan makanan bersama orang orang yang belum cukup dekat dengannya .

"Woojin .. " Daniel memanggil woojin dan woojin segera menengok . Daniel memberikan beberapa helai tisu . Seongwoo melihat itu beitu manis. berpikir bahwa pasti Daniel sangat menyayangi adiknya .

' _KRiingg'_ Suara lonceng pintu kafe terdengar .

"Aku kembali kerja " kata Seongwoo segera beranjak dari kursi.

"Selamat datang . Silahkan" Seongwoo segera berjalan ke belakang meja kasir .

Daniel melihat woojin sudah menyelesaikan makannya .

"Woojin , kamu sudah selesai ?" Tanya Daniel memastikan walau ia melihat piring woojin masih ada makanannya .

"Iya kak . Aku sudah kenyang .. " Jawab woojin .

"Mau pulang sekarang ?"

"Iya" jawab woojin .

"Awas kue keringnya ketinggalan .." kata Daniel

Mereka beranjak dari kursi melihat Seongwoo dibelakang kasir dan menghampirinya

"Seongwoo , kami sudah selesai . Kalau begitu kami pulang . Sekali lagi terimakasih ." kata Daniel sambil tersenyum seakan sengaja menunjukan gigi kelincinya ke Seongwoo .

Sebenarnya Daniel tak perlu pamit karena mereka sedang ada di kafe dan bisa masuk keluar kapan saja selama kafe itu buka . Lagipula Seongwoo bukan siapa siapa mereka .

"Oh Baiklah , " kata Seongwoo . "Dahh.. Kang woojin " Lanjutnya Sambil melambaikan tangan ke Woojin .

Daniel dan woojin diam terpaku mendengar itu . Lalu segera keluar Dari kafe dan masuk ke dalam mobil .

"Woojin, apa yang terjadi kemarin ,? Kenapa kamu nggak kasih tau kaka ? Bukannya kamu sudah bisa pulang sendiri ? Apa perlu kaka jemput kamu ke sekolah lagi ? " Tanya Daniel sambil menyetir .

Woojin hanya diam berpura pura tak mendengar sambil melihat keluar jendela .

"Ayo ceritakan , kakak gak akan marah . "

Woojin mulai melihat ke Daniel yang sedang menyetir .

"Kemarin … Uang woojin habis . Woojin ngga tahu harus gimana . " jelas woojin .

"Awalnya woojin takut melihat kak Seongwoo , karena dia tiba tiba dekati woojin .. terus kak seongwoo nanya kenapa nangis . tapi woojin gak jawab , kan kaka bilang woojin harus hati hati sama orang yang gak dikenal . Terus ka Seongwoo ngajak woojin masuk sekolah dan bertemu guru woojin . lalu dia nanya alamat rumah woojin ke bu guru . katanya dia mau nganterin woojin pulang . dan buguru juga bilang woojin boleh pulang sama kak Seongwoo , makanya woojin mau pulang dianter ka seongwoo " Jelas woojin sambil menundukan kepalanya takut kak nya marah .

"Bagus woojin , syukurlah … kau sudah mengerti. " kata Daniel sambil menoleh ke Woojin .

Woojin kaget karena ternyata kakanya bukannya marah , malahan kakanya memuji dia .

"Syukurlah kamu bertemu orang baik seperti kak Seongwoo .." Kata Daniel .

"Iya . Kak Seongwoo memang baik . Sangat baik . "

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Daniel karena woojin berbicara begitu .

"Kemarin woojin sangat capek . Kak Seongwoo gendong woojin sampai rumah . Sampai sampai woojin tertidur saat digendong kak seongwoo . Sangat nyaman . " kata Woojin sambil tersenyum memikirkan itu .

"Kau tersenyum woojin .." kata Daniel . lalu woojin menunduk lagi karena malu .

"Woojin ingin jadi seperti itu juga .. " kata Woojin .

"Seperti kak Seongwoo ?" Tanya Daniel.

"Bukan . tadi kak seongwoo bilang Kang Woojin . Woojin juga ingin menjadi Kang woojin " kata Woojin menunduk dan mukanya memerah .

Danie terkejut mendengar itu langsung dari mulut woojin rasanya Daniel ingin menangis seketika . namun dia tahan dan alhasil wajahnya benar benar merah dan hanya tetesan tetesan kecil keluar dari ujung matanya yang sipit .

Mereka sampai di rumah tak lama kemudian . Woojin segera membuka pintu dan mencari sebuah toples untuk menyimpan kue kering yang dibelinya di kafe Seongwoo tadi . Sementara itu Daniel memasukan mobilnya ke garasi dan masuk ke rumah lewat pintu belakang segera menghampiri Woojin yang sedang nonton TV .

"Woojin.. sudah sore , kamu belum mandi . mandi dulu .." kata Daniel yang duduk di sebelah woojin .

"Kakak juga .. " jawab woojin .

"Phh.. kamu mau mandi bareng kaka ? oke ayo" Tanya Daniel dan segera berdiri ..

"Nggak mau woojin malu . woojin bisa sendiri . kan woojin sudah besar . " kata woojin langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Daniel .

"Jangan lupa atur airnya supaya hangat ‼" Daniel teriak .

Daniel duduk lagi dan segera meraih remote Tv dan terpaku pada tayangan .

Seongwoo mulai membereskan kafe bersiap untuk menutup kafe dan pulang . seteolah selesai mengunci pintu kafe , Seongwoo berjalan pulang , disekitarnya lamu jalanan sudah mulai menyala . Biasanya jam jam seginilah dimana seongwoo sangat merasa lapar karena ia tak pernah menyempatkan makan disela sela ia bekerja. Namun dia tidak merasa lapar seperti biasanya karena untungnya tadi dia makan saat ada Daniel dan woojin .

Dia melihat orang orang yang lalu lalang tau bahwa orang orang sedang menikwati kota yang sungguh indah pada jam jam segini. Namun berbeda bagi seongwoo yang hanya bisa istirahat pada saat orang lain main atau jalan jalan . Dia mampir ke sebuah minimarket dan segera mengambil beberapa ramyeon . kali ini dia bisa menghemat uangnya karena biasanya jam segini dia makan ramyeon di minimarket . Sekali lagi dia merasa berterima kasih .

Disisi lain Daniel baru beres mandi dan mendekati woojin yang sedang nonton TV .

"Woojin , Kamu gaada pr ? "Tanya Daniel .

"Enggak ka . " jawab woojin masih fokus nonton TV .

"Baiklah . Tunggu sebentar ya , kakak akan masak makan malam " kata Daniel segera menuju ke kamarnya dan kembali menuju dapur setealh memakai pakaian .

"Woojijn kamu mau makan apa ?" Tanya Daniel dari dapur .

"Woojin akan makan apapun yang kaka buat. Karena selalu enak . " jawab woojin sambil menghampiri kakanya .

"Seenak itukah ? " Tanya Daniel .

"Iya ... Apa aku boleh membantu ?" tanya woojin sabil duduk di meja makan .

"nggak perlu . sedikit lagi juga sudah selesai " kata Daniel .

"Baiklah ."

Tak lama kemudian , Daniel menyiapkan makanan di meja makan . Daniel mulai mangambilkan makanan ke piring woojin .

"Enak sekali .. " kata woojin sambil makan dengan lahap .

"Syukurlah ., kakak senang dengernya ." jawab daniel dengan hati yang sangat senang .

Mereka melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap . Daniel sangat senang melihat woojin . apalagi tadi dia melihat woojin tersenyum saat menceritakan tentang Seongwoo .

"Kamu sudah makannya ?" Tanya Daniel .

"Iya .. woojin sudah kenyang" jawab woojin

"Kamu pergi ke kamar , langsung tidur yah .. " kata Daniel setelah mereka menyelesaikan makannya .

"Baik " woojin segera beranjak dari kursi dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya . namun langkahnya terhentikan dan segera menoleh ke Daniel yang sedang mencucui piring .

"Kak .." Panggil woojin .

"Apa woojin ah ?" Tanya Daniel sambil tangannya terus mencuci piring.

"Woojin besok ingi ke kafe kak Seongwoo lagi , Boleh ?" Tanya woojin .

"Tentu saja . " Daniel tidak bisa menolak itu terutama saat ia ingat woojin tersenyum gara gara Seongwoo .

Keesokan harinya , Daniel segera bangun setelah bunyi alarm terdengar . Ia segera menuju ke kamar woojin dan segera mengetuk pintu kamar woojin .

"Woojin , kau sudah bangun . ?" Daniel mulai membuka pintu kamar woojin pelan pelan . Namun woojin tidak ada .

"Kak," panggil woojin di ruang tengah .

Daniel menoleh dan melihat woojin baru beres mandi . Ia bersyukur karena woojin ternyata sudah besar . Daniel tersenyum melihat woojin .

"Kamu sudah mandi rupanya , " kata Daniel .

"Tadi woojin mau bangunin kaka tapi pintu nya dikunci , woojin sudah ketuk pintu tapi kaka masih gak bangun " jelas woojin .

"Gitu ya .. kaka kalah rajin dama kamu " kata Daniel dengan ekspresi malu "kalaau gitu, kaka akan bikin sarapan , kamu ke dapur kalau sudah ganti baju " kata Daniel .

"Baik ".

Daniel segera memasak . Dan tak lama kemudian woojin datang menghampirinya di dapur .

"Kamu makan sendiri ya woojin , kaka mau mandi dulu ." Kata Daniel lalu segera msauk ke kamar mandi .

Daniel selesai mandi dan segera ganti baju sementara itu woojin sudah selesai sarapan .

"Ayo woojin kita berangkat ," kata Daniel segera setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya .

"Kaka nggak sarapan ?"Tanya woojin .

"Kaka sarapan di kampus " jawab Daniel .

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke mobil dan berangkat ke sekolah woojin terlebih dahulu .

Sementara itu , Seongwoo sudah berada di lorong kampus menuju kelas ospek . Ia memasuki ruangn yang sudah penuh dan segera duduk di kursi yang kemarin ia duduki. Ia melihat Daniel belum tiba .kursi Daniel masih kosong . setealah beberapa saat kakak Pembina sudah masuk ruangan namun Daniel masih belum tiba . 'Dia pasti terlambat lagi' , pikirnya .

Setelah beberapa menit ospek dimulai , suara ketukan pintu terdengar . Seongwwo menoleh 'Itu pasti Daniel' pikir Seongwoo .Dan memang benar pria bersurai pink itu yang memasuki ruangan . dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah engah karena mungkin ia berlari. Daniel segera duduk di sebelah seongwoo dan tersenyum ke Seongwoo .

Seongwoo mulai terbiasa melihat Daniel tersenyum dan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan itu . Meskipun aneh kenapa Daniel selalu tersenyum kepadanya .

Seongwoo dan Daniel kini sedang berada di kantin . Rupanya mereka sudah selesai dengan kelas pengarahan .

"Kenapa kau terlambat lagi ?" Tanya Seongwoo membuka percakapan .

Uppss . Seongwoo berpikir ulang kenapa ia berkata begitu . yang artinya ia ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Daniel . sangat tidak sopan karena mereka baru bertemu dua hari . kata katanya keluar begitu saja . Ekspresinya sekarang menunjukan seakan ia berpikir harus bagaimana .

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita ." kata Seongwoo membenarkan suasana dirinya .

"Tadi .. " kata Daniel .

Ah, Ia sudah menyaut pertanyaan ku . Pikir Seongwoo .

"Aku mengantar woojin dulu kesekolah , aku juga gak mau terlamabat , aku sudah berusaha bangun sangat pagi , tapi bahkan tadi pagi woojin yang bangun lebih dulu .." jelas Daniel .

Seongwoo diam menanggapi itu .

"Pasti kau sangat menyayangi Woojin " kata Seongwoo sambil melihat mata Daniel .

Ah dia sadar mulutnya tak terkontrol lagi . entah kenapa padahal dia sudah berusaha diam .

"Woojin adalah hartaku satu satunya . Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana jika nanti aku harus berpisah dengannya kalau ayahnya meminta woojin tinggal bersamannya " . Kata Daniel .

"Ayahnya ? Maksudmu….?" Tanya Seongwoo dengan ekspresi bingung dan alis mengerut .

"Namanya bukan kang woojin, tapi lee woojin , kami memiliki ayah yang berbeda " kata Daniel .

Seongwoo sungguh terkejut mendengar itu apalagi ia kemarin memanggilnya kang woojin .

"Maaf " kata Seongwoo .

* * *

Catatan author :

Yeeee, update lagi nih.

Ketahuan kan sebenernya woojin sama daniel gak sebapak.. Walaupun aku Kasih kode di chapter satu. Wkwkw

Ceritanya gimana sih monoton gak? Soalnya udah dua chapter tapi konflikmya belum muncul, jadi kira kira ff ini akan dibuat banyak chapter.

Tapi aku bakalan daily update kok kalau ada waktu ssenggang.

Makanya review yah biar aku makin semangat dan ceritanya bisa lebih baik lagi, jangan lupa klik follow dan favorit juga yya.. :)


End file.
